


Immolation

by Katonica



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, I love angst, Irondad, Mother May, Other, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katonica/pseuds/Katonica
Summary: They're running faster, faster, even faster until-Peter's not by Tony's side anymore.





	Immolation

Spider-Man ran alongside Iron Man, his new suit (made by Tony, again) gleaming in the dark and gloomy forest, the only light source being Tony's suit as they kept trying to escape. They had entered the forest assuming that this was the location of Dr. Octopus's lair, only to be chased by a man seemingly made of electricity.

 

 _Of course, it was a fucking trap,_ Tony thought as they continued to run (he flew) away from the electric man.

 

He felt a sting on his back and felt Peter rip off the jacket he (Tony) had brought for (Peter because it was cold and he couldn't have Peter being cold) the cold night, which had been set aflame from sparks flying towards them.

 

Tony turned as he saw the red and black suit disappear from his peripheral vision, only to feel a bit of drag as Peter shot a web at his suit's arm and hung on for dear life as Tony set his flight mode on High to reach the entrance of the woods. It was a few miles away from them; as soon as they reached it they could fight against the assailant (who called himself Electro).

 

At the entrance, Dr. Strange waited with a portal open to either evacuate them or help fight in a battle if they required his help. Now, they needed the sorcerer's evacuation portal. Just a bit closer...

 

The drag on his suit disappeared as he felt a few of Peter's webs snap, tying around two trees. He screeched to a halt from his flight, turning around as he watched Spider-Man struggle against the man who had a coil of electricity around the hero like a lasso. Peter looked up at Tony, his visors growing and shrinking and Tony could feel Peter's apologetic look upon him. Why? He wasn't sure.

 

Then it clicked. Tony's eyes widened as he realized what Peter was about to do. He opened his face mask to scream, but it was too late. Peter started to pull the remaining webs attached to the suit and trees, making Tony the rock in the slingshot. And Peter let go.

 

He watched Peter's figure start to shrink in the distance as he felt the wind sweep through the tiny seams of his suit, his mask snapping back on to protect his face.

 

It was as if time slowed as he watched Electro let out a terrifying yell, fiercely hit Spider-Man on the head with a large stick on the ground, effectively dazing the young hero. As Tony reached the entrance, he watched (in high definition, with his suit's zoom-in feature) the villain angrily electrocute the young boy.

 

Peter's screams were still ringing in his ears as Tony disappeared through the portal and landed back in the sanctum, where Dr. Strange was waiting with a horrified look on his face.

 

* * *

 

May opened the door to an unusual sight. Tony Stark, head down, wearing a suit with his hair a mess and sunglasses over his eyes.

 

“Tony? Are you okay?”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-”

 

“Woah, Tony. Steady there.”

 

She grabbed his shoulders, steadying the brunette hero.

 

“Chill, are you okay?” May noticed the dark red on her hands, coating her palms in a slimy liquid. “You’re… covered in blood, what the hell?”

 

“He's gone, I didn’t-” Tony stumbled into May ~~and Peter's~~ apartment, the female thanking god that she hadn't had anyone over. The bloody suit smeared off of her clothing.

 

He sat on the floor, staring into space for a few minutes. Then he held up several strands of webs.

 

May's eyes narrowed upon seeing the white strings. “Aren’t those Spider-Man's webs?” “Tell me, May. Who do you know who likes spiders? Who makes up random excuses to get out when a crime occurs? Who's so smart he can create anything in a lab experiment?”

 

May, the (current) journalist, stared at the hero. Her mind raced, thinking, eliminating, until her mind stopped. Stilled. Froze. “No. You’re joking.”

 

He laughed, a dry sound in the empty apartment. “It’s Peter. And I didn't tell you. He hid it, I suspected, I kept it a secret-” She ran towards him, grabbing his shoulders, ignoring the red liquid covering her hands as she forced him to look at her. “Tell me you’re lying. Tell me my nephew didn’t save me multiple times. Tell me that my boy isn’t risking his life every day to save New York from villains.”

 

The woman shook the man, terror glowing as brightly as the sparks ~~that had burned Peter alive~~ in her brown eyes. “Tell me my son is alive.”

 

Silence.

 

One. Peter's smile.

 

Two. Spider-Man's laugh.

 

Three. Peter's selflessness.

 

Four. Brown eyes.

 

Five. Sacrifice.

 

“I can’t.”

 

And that day, a father grieved. A mother (because who could deny May that title) grieved. A team grieved. A city grieved.

 

That day, tens, hundreds, thousands of hearts grieved for the loss they had never expected in a thousand years.

**Author's Note:**

> I. Love. Angst. I live on it. Relish it.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I also love reading people's comments about crying but oh well~~


End file.
